Mortelle SaintValentin
by mamieboubou
Summary: Imaginez Severus Rogue, le vrai, l'unique, recevant une déclaration d'amour... Plutôt crédible, non? Même si elle vient de Potter?


Le si célèbre Severus Rogue, maître des potions dans la si prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, lui-même un homme si sexy, charismatique et attirant, bailla bruyamment et se frotta les yeux, se redressant dans son lit noir, puis défroissa son pyjama noir et enfila ses pantoufles noires pour se faire un café bien noir. Il rumina ses idées noires et s'assit sur une chaise noir, pour remarquer, stupéfait, sur le napperon noir... Une lettre rose!  
_Mais... Celà ne se peut! (hihi ptit hommage à Aragorn) Je n'ai jamais reçu de lettres pour la Saint-Valentin! Je... C'est si soudain, je..._

Il fixa longuement la lettre, attendait qu'elle explose ou s'ouvre toute seule, l'éclaboussant ainsi d'empestione ou de pus de Bullobulb. Mais... rien.  
_rien?_

rien. Il tendit une main tremblante vers la lettre, l'attrapa du bout des doigt et, après l'avoir observée, ému, la décacheta délicatement.

**Severus, mon amour,**

**Celà faisait si longtemps que je voulais te le dire. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, mon coeur:  
Je t'aime.  
Dès la première minute, quand tes yeux si pénétrants ont croisé mon regard, ont sondé mon esprit, j'ai su que tu n'étais pas un homme comme les autres.  
Que jamais plus je ne pourrai t'oublier.  
Je prendrais trop de risques en te dévoilant maintenant, de but en blanc, qui je suis. Je ne suis pas fou.  
Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je suis à Gryffondor.  
Et que j'aime quand tu prends un si malin plaisir à m'enlever des points, tous les jours. J'aime que tu sois heureux.**

**Je t'aime, mon ange noir, mon diable des cachots, ma raison de vivre, mon breuvage vital, mon Severus Rogue.  
Je t'aime tant.**

**Ton gryffondor dévoué**

_Gloups. OK. Rationalisons. Je suis la cible d'un homosexuel. D'un gryffondor homosexuel.  
Et alors, toi aussi tu es homosexuel!  
Ca suffit comme ça. C'est un secreeeetttt!  
Hé, là, ta gueule ma conscience. Je réfléchis._

Des nuages de fumée, signe chez lui d'une intense réflexion, s'échapèrent du canal auditif du beau brun.  
Puis il se figea. S'étouffa. Il reprit son dialogue intérieur lorsqu'il eût retrouvé l'intégrité de ses capacités respiratoires.

_Potter. C'est lui. C'est le bigleux  
Au secours  
Que faire?  
Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Débrouille-toi, mon grand! Si tu m'avais écouté et que t'avais arrêté le string en cuir, on en serait pas là!  
Mais, heuuuu!C'est pour pas qu'il y ait de marque sur le pantalon  
Tu portes pas de pantalon  
De toute façon, la question n'est pas là! Qu'allons-nous faire, mon précieux, mon trésor?(une fic sans Sméagol? vous rigolez!)  
Laisse faire, on verra bien s'il se manifeste!_

BOUM

_original_  
-Hé bien, Potter, Londubat, on s'amuse à jouer au petit sorcier? Vous pensez peut-être que la fumée et les cheveux en furie vous rendent séduisants? J'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor pour les dégâts causés, et... Mais taisez-vous un peu, Potter, vous aggravez votre cas! Et je vous met tous les deux en.  
_Sev, Sev, SOS, SOS! Tu veux te retrouver en tête à tête à Potter? Le viol, ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres, mon pauvre garçon!_  
_Glups... T'as pas tord_

- ... et je mets Londubat en retenue!  
- Mais, professeur, ce n'est pas normal! S'écria le bigleux. Je suis autant impliqué que Neville!  
- Silence, Potter! Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas assez stupide pour ajouter l'asphodèle à de la mandragore de votre gré? Tandis que Londubat...  
- Mais monsieur, je ne lui ai rien dit car je n'en savais rien! J'aurais été seul, c'est sûrement moi qui l'aurait fait! C'est complètement injuste!

Neville tremblait, bafouillant à Harry que ce n'était pas grave, mais Harry fulminait. Tant d'injustice le révoltait.

Ha, c'est comme ça, Potter! Après tout, si vous insistez...  
_Alerte rouge_  
- Vous viendrez donc.  
_Pas ça!_  
- ... Accompagné de monsieur Londubat...  
_Et s'ils s'y mettent tous les deux? Viol collectif..._  
- ... Ce soir, à 19 h...  
_C'est trop bientôt, ça_  
- Dans mon bureau!  
_Et pas dans mon lit, na!_  
_Sev, t'as pas géré, là!_  
_J'ai limité les dégâts, il ne sera pas seul.  
Oui mais bon, vise un peu qui est avec lui!  
Shut up._

Heu... Oui... Hum hum... Entrez! dit Sévie de sa voix la plus virile.  
Il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un doute, C'était bien Potter. Severus cacha sous son bureau la lettre rose fraîchment découverte sur son lit, le remerciant sincèrement pour sa retenue, pour lui permettre de passer du temps avec lui.

Hum... Bonsoir professeur, marmona Harry, suivi d'un Neville tremblant.  
- Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer votre travail!

Severus se leva et marcha vers son étagère, non sans remarquer la présence d'une paire d'yeux qui dévorait son postérieur, ce qui le mit très mal-à-l'aise.

Vous allez me trier ces flacons...

_arrête de me mater, crétin_  
- Par fonction, offensive, défensive ou régénératrice, puis dans chaque catégorie, par ordre alphabétique!

Il retint un sourire satisfait en voyant les deux visages ébahis qui dévisageaient l'étagère, immense. Ils en auraient au-moins pour 5 heures.

Allez, et plus vite que ça!

Severus s'assit à son bureau et fit mine de corriger des copies, tout en restant attentif. Dès qu'il regardait la table, il sentait un regard brpulant dans son dos, un regard qu'il imaginait aisément, d'un vert émeraude intimidant.

_Pssst... Hé, Sev  
Quoi?  
J'ai eu une idée, si tu veux le faire avouer  
Vas-y, raconte toujours!  
Pourquoi pas un peu de veritaserum dans son jus de citrouille  
Hum... pas bête! Mais faut faire sortir Londubat... Je ne veux pas lui poser des questions indiscrètes devant l'autre, ça me mettrait dans une mauvaise position si Londubat me dénonçait...  
Bah, ton esprit si vif et perspicace trouvera bien une solution en temps voulu!  
Pas con. Je vais suivre ton conseil._  
Il sortit de sa foche son flacon de veritaserum qu'il avait toujours sur lui, puis appela un elfe de maison.

Un pichet de jus de citrouille et des verres!  
- Oui, monsieur, bien monsieur.

L'elfe de maison, après sa révérence, disparu et revint bien vite croulant sous le poids de tout ce que Severus lui avait demandé. Celui-ci vérifia que les deux garçons étaient occupés, puis versa quelques gouttes de potion dans le pichet, puis il remplit un verre du mélange et interpella Harry.

Potter! Venez-donc ici! Vous transpirez, buvez ou vous allez vous déshydrater!

Harry le regarda, stupéfait, puis lorsqu'il se fut suffisament remis de ses émotions (Rogue, gentil?) il se leva en chancelant, reconnaissant envers son professeur pour son attention. Neville se leva lui aussi, et s'approcha du professeur.

Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais est-ce que je... grumbl... pourrai... xtrmbl... en avoir aussi?

_Mince. Crétin, t'y avais pensé, à ça.  
Ba, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, si tu trouve moyen de l'éloigner, ses abrutins de camarades trouveront juste qu'il a la langue bien pendue!_

Heu... Oui, bien sûr.

Il remplit un autre verre qu'il tendit à Neville. Quand les deux garçons eurent terminé, il scruta leurs pupilles, et, quand il pensa que la potion avait suffisament agi, il s'adressa à Neville:

Londubat! Allez donc aux serres demander à madame Chourave une tentacule séchée de filet du diable. J'en ai besoin pour une potion d'étranglement.  
- Heu... s'il-vous-plaît, monsieur, Harry ne peut-il pas plutôt y aller?  
- Quelle insolence, Londubat! J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor! Voyez-vous, je dois parler à monsieur Potter. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que ce soit vous qui y alliez.  
- Non.  
- Comment?

Severus fut stupéfait. Londubat, d'habitude si timide! Le jeune garçon semblait en proie à une véritable lutte intérieure, à laquelle se mélaient un grand nombre de sentiments contradictoires.

Je ne peux pas y aller.  
- Et pourquoi?  
- Parce que je désire passer du temps avec vous.  
- Comment?

Severus eût la sensation de se répeter. Mais il n'y accorda que très peu d'importance, tant il était ébahi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Serait-ce donc possible que...

Je vous aime. C'est moi qui ais écrit ces lettres.

... Londubat soit l'auteur de ces lettres?  
_Il vient de te le dire, idiot  
Ca suffit, toi_

Bon... Si je comprends bien... POTTER? ARRETEZ DE RIRE! C'est donc vous, monsieur Londubat, qui m'avez écrit ces lettres d'amour? Mais... Pourquoi?  
- C'est pourtant simple, monsieur, je viens de vous le dire... Je vous aime!

S'en fût trop pour Severus. Sa vie avait été trop difficile. Il venait seulement de cesser ses 20 ans de psychothérapie qui lui avaient été nécessaires pour oublier l'horreur subie pendant la semaine qu'il avait subie dans la tête de Pettigrow, puis de Black. Maintenant, alors qu'il commençait seulement à remonter la pente, comble du déséspoir, il avait fallu que Londubat tombe amoureux de lui!  
Il mourut sur le coup. Ce fut un bel enterrement. Coloré, joyeux, avec de la jolie musique estivale, comme il les aimait. Même Voldy et Dumby firent la paix, pour partager leurs plus beaux souvenirs avec Sev, puis un sorbet citron dans le train fantôme de la fête foraine voisine.  
Et il y eût tout plein de monde pour le pleurer.  
A commencer par Neville.


End file.
